Deep Beneath
by Holden123
Summary: She was a killer. She was beautiful. She will be mine. The Cullen's have moved back to Forks, but Bella Swan and her coven are already there. With a past of abuse, war and scars she is anything but ordinary. A vampire as a defect with unnatural characteristics, she is the most feared face in the South with her secrets protected by her army. So why does Emmett think she's his mate?


**Deep Beneath**

By Holden

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer:

Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended

**Summary:** She was a killer. She was beautiful. She will be mine. The Cullen's have moved back to Forks, but Bella Swan and her coven are already there. With a past of abuse, war and scars she is anything but ordinary. A vampire as a defect with unnatural characteristics, she is the most feared face in the South with her secrets protected by her army. So why does Emmett think she's his mate? Em/B Rated M

**Im sorry!** It's been nearly three years since I started this and two since I went on hiatus but I'm back and edited and ready to go! For those who read it originally, the plot may be slightly different but most of it will be the same.

Please continue

* * *

**Prologue: A Past Life**

She was going to change everything.

The scent of fear and anger filled her nostrils as she breathed in deeply to focus on the task ahead. She had one chance to get this right and if she failed then she would be trapped again and this time it could be for the rest of her life.

Dust had filled the air by now, with rubble and shattered glass crunching under her feet as she stalked along the side of the wall. Her ears picked out the sound of thundering footsteps coming from the stairwell and the hooves from the group below her - she knew she had to act now.

Clenching her teeth and her hands became fists that were so tight she felt them pierce her ivory skin. Closing her eyes against the scene of mayhem, she let out one final breath and began to push.

Her gift tingled through her fingertips to let her know that it was within her reach if she could get past this final barricade and she held on fast to the soothing sensation until the electrocuting pain shot throughout her body.

The electronic tags buried beneath the soft skin of her neck and ankles screamed with fury as it unleashed the most agonizing shocks as a warning, before turning into a screaming wrath of fury at being ignored for the first time.

Her hands began to shake with the strain of trying to push her gift out of her body and past the boarders of the tags that had long trapped them within her. This was not the first time she had attempted to override the tags that contained her gift, but this was the first time that she had come so close to escaping this haven that had turned into a hell.

The hum of electricity would have been audible to anyone standing within six feet of her slight frame, but she fought to hold on to her sanity as the pain echoed throughout her brain and tremors shook throughout her body.

She didn't dare to breathe despite the numbing tears that slipped through her lashes before nearly crying out in relief as she felt the warmth from her fingertips slowly move outwards to cover her fingers, then hands.

Her eyes flicked open when the footsteps came to a halt at the door of the balcony and she was met with the shocked faces of the guard.

Feeling her gift beginning to override the electricity she let out a barking laugh as a golden glow seemed to fill up within her.

Her feet stepped up to the stone railing of the balcony while they stood there in their armour with swords drawn at the ready to do anything to stop her from escaping them.

And she fell.

As her body began to descend to the ground bellow, she screamed out the first words she had spoken in months and ended it with a carefree giggle.

"I hope you rot just as I did!"

The glow within her exploded with a blast so large the windows nearby exploded.

She skin ripped in a delightful way and her body transformed.

And she flew.

* * *

This probably won't make sense for most of the story but I can guarantee that you'll come back and read this later on.

Enjoy being confused until my next update!


End file.
